thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 10)
Part 10-The Untold Tales...of the Witche From Part 1- Mikael-Speaking of originating, just curious, Ayanna, you're older than Esther, where did the witches originate from? Ayanna-Lets just say for as long as their has been nature, there has been us. Mikael-But then who gave you your powers? Ayanna(Softly)-We dont speak his name, its an old family and witch secret, but we dont speak his name, the tale of him is much more frightening than the story about wolves. Many years later, Mikael, Esther, and their kids all feast with Ayanna. As they begin to drink their wine, Mikael brings up a certain subject. Mikael-Ayanna, why dont you entertain our family, tell us the story of how the witches began. Ayanna-Its not an entertaining story, its a horrifying tale. Its not for the weak at heart. Mikael-Aw come on Ayanna, let us hear. The Mikaelson kids also long to know. Ayanna-Very well, but this story is extremely gruesome and horrifying and might induce nightmares. Its a story my mother told me when I was a child. Do you know of this story Esther? Esther-Bits and pieces only, but Im very curious to learn where we came from as well. Ayanna-Well here I go...a long time ago, before humans, before earth, before this universe, there was an empty void of nothingness, one day, energy just formed out of nowhere, part of the energy was light, the other was dark, it then formed into 3 beings, we call them...The Old Ones, The Ancients, The Powers that Be and The Creators of Nature.There were 3 brothers, these beings known as the Leviathan, the Behemoth and the Ziz. Each had an ability that came with them formed from this energy. The Leviathan had the power to control water, the Behemoth had the power to control the earth, the Ziz had the power to control the sky. At first, they blessed the energy for these powers, but then they grew jealous with envy over time, wanting to have all powers, they knew they couldnt. So they had to become one being, one mind with all 3 abilities. Unforntuanely in order to do so, they had to tamper with the dark energy in order to do so, and by doing so, they could no longer go back to the light energy, they be stuck with dark energy forever. The sacrifice that the dark energy fed on, required that each take away what represented them most...their manlyhood, basically their penises. So they ate off eachothers penises. Then as the blood splashed from them, they gave each other an extremely painful and disgusting incestous blood orgy so the dark energy could feed from it even more especially, it was especially painful because they had no penises and they had no sexual attraction, no orgasm toward each other, so after wearing themselves out with it, they ripped out their own hearts and put them in an altar, formed from their own abilities. Now ripping out their hearts didnt kill them, they were truly immortal. As the blood poured, the dark energy worked on its own, and formed into a black hole, each of the brothers got in, and for over trillions of years, they nested and formed together, like a fetus inside the womb, finally they were freed, a gigantic being came out of the hole, it had the body of the Leviathan, the legs and head of the Behemoth, the wings of the Ziz and its mouth was formed inside with the Behemoths large meat grinding teeth, the Ziz beak, and the Leviathans razor sharp teeth. The creature proclaimed it as something in a language only the 3 siblings talked in, the witches of Africa knew it as..die Messias..The Messiah, but the rest of the world, every culture, every religion knows him by another name... Mikael-What does that mean? Who is he Ayanna? Ayanna-We dont say his true name, especially in english, its said he can hear everything we say...anyways as the story goes, it formed nature, the earth from their 3 abilities and from them, formed us..the servants of nature, the original humans. We all had powers given to us from nature itself. It was also said immediately after The Messiah had formed us, it raped each and every female servant of nature, wanting to release its sexual frustration and tension it held for so long. Finally as the witches created their civilzation, the witches started families, houses, etc., but the Messiah wanted to see them destroy it and it loved the pain and fear that the witches gave him. Then as the witches died, they begged for immortality, they begged on their hands and feet. Esther-They wanted to be immortal? Ayanna-Yes but the Messiah never gave it to them. He felt he was the only one worthy of this power. Then the witches gathered energy from the spirits to do rituals. But then over the centuries, the factions of witches started to create...abominations...creatures like minotaurs, fairies, kitsune, werewolves, demons, even some who proclaimed to be pure blooded Gods, they were results of witches too. The Messiah wasnt happy, he sent us to "clean up the mess". It was stated by Messiah that if one of us could gather enough power from the energy we released if we died a violent death(because it had to do with that ritual the 3 brothers had done to form into Messiah), we could kill any one of these abominations. So we tried to kill as many as we could, but some were so powerful, we had to store them somewhere. The Messiah had created the other side, a place to go after we died, so we stored the creatures in there we couldnt kill. Also the spirits went there as well. The Messiah didnt understand how the spirits formed. It turns out whenever one of us died, they released an astral body that could pass on in peace(heaven), be stuck(purgatory), or become an evil, vengeful spirit(hell). Messiah didnt like how us witches werent getting the job done because these creatures had more like them, also he hated how we tried to balance out nature. So he saw these evil spirits on the other side, who were like us, witches, but he then turned them...into demons. He wanted to release them into the world to cause chaos and "fix" the world. We, the servants of nature, had to stop our own creator, so we then tried to kill him. It turned out the only way he could be killed was if a part of him was turned into a weapon, and stabbed inside where his heart used to be, it could. We tried to kill him one night, we failed, so we then all acted quickly, gathering the energy we got from him and nature. He was going to wipe us out in one blast. We channeled so much energy most of died. We locked him on the hell part of the other side. He tried to get out, but was locked. Those few witches left then made their bloodline but due to channeling so much energy, their bloodline would be affected. Not all from then on would be a full blood witch, some would be regular humans, we were fine with that, we just had to destroy the rest of the abominations. And we had to make sure Messiah was never freed. Mikael-So has he? Has he been freed? Ayanna-No, we would feel it, we would sense it. But we feel his emotions, he wants out and is he is so full of hate and evil, if he were ever to be released, he would release it....all of it onto the innocent humans. We cant let that happen. Meanwhile, me, Esther and others look to destroy all these abominations or lock them on the other side, where we can have a balance to nature, the world our creator never wanted....paradise. Before Messiah was locked though it said something in its original language and it haunts us because we will never understand what it means. Esther-What did he say Ayanna. Ayanna-Goguud, drrikkah, gohrroop, drakakdhra, fghrjo. But it did say one thing else..one more thing we can translate. Esther-What? Ayanna-'N land waar mistiek val uit die lug. Esther-What does that mean? Ayanna-A land...where mysticism falls from the sky.